


Always on my mind

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Celebrity Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom! Christian, Cum Inisde, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Masturbation, Mental fantasy, Top!Hugh Jackman, bottom christian, mental fucking, top Hugh Jackman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian makes Hugh come to him , with the help of his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my english, Its not my first languague.

Christian Bale began to work with his hands, It felt so good…he saw Hugh Jackman shirtless today on set, It was so hot.  
And there he was just in front of him, Hugh took the cock in his hands and began to massage it with his big hands- Don’t worry Christian I’ve got you- Christian began exploring Hugh muscular chest, it had a beautiful line of hair in it. And that just made Christian lose it. He pushed Hugh into a wet kiss and beged-Please fuck me!!!!  
Hugh began to fuck him, hard and steady, making Christian moan more and more- Yes!!Oh Yes!!!! Don’t ever stop Hugh!!!!!.-The sweat runed all over Christian's body, this was so good to be true. And Hugh whas giving him everything he had inisde his ass hole, and with out warining, Hugh shot his load insde Christian.   
Before he realised it his hands and chest where covered in cum, and the door of his trailer was knott with force- Christian, are you all right?, it’s me Hugh  
-Im fine, thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Please coment!!!


End file.
